


Home

by Kisshufan4ever



Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisshufan4ever/pseuds/Kisshufan4ever
Summary: When crime sorciere stumbles upon an abandoned town it brings up some old memories.Day 6 of crime sorciere/ oracion seis week
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth
Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020





	Home

They’d finished a mission quick and easily for once when the came upon it. An abandoned town sat sprawled out before them, half destroyed buildings scared the landscape as the members of Crime Sorciere took in the surroundings.

It was not uncommon for them to come across ruined towns from time to time and this one shouldn’t be any different. But as the guild picked through the long discarded rubble of what was once the town square, Macbeth couldn’t help the vague nostalgia that washed over him.

He could almost see the bustle of people going about their daily lives here. As the guild marched forward looking for any building that looked vaguely stable enough to spend the night in he saw it.

A worn barely legible shop sign cracked and faded from years of neglect Macbeth could just make out some of the faded letters. 

It seemed the building used to be home to a magic shop off sorts. Then he remembered standing in front of the shop hand clutched in a women’s who’s face was long forgotten to time watching the passing mages flick through ancient tomes. Each trinket in the shop scrutinised by weary travellers hoping that whatever potion they were buying wouldn’t be a scam.

He could almost see the woman fondness in her voice telling him they be late back if he didn’t hurry. With only half hearted protests he would let the woman pull him away. It was a routine they had had for a long time. 

Back then the boy had dreamed of becoming a mage and joining a guild. Read every book he could get his small hands on about ancient magic. The owners of the shop hated children entering believing they’d cause a ruckus and smash precious merchandise. 

Sometimes though the old man let him sneak in after the shop had closed for the day. Explaining what every item in the shop did while he listened on in rapt attention. 

Macbeth knew where he needed to be. Ditching his guild he followed an oh so familiar route that he hadn’t travelled in over 20 years.  
Picking up the pace when he heared the others yelling for him, he all but flew down the winding side streets leaping over debris with ease. Twisting and turning through a labyrinth of roads he finally found it. 

A small two story building sat in the ruins of the town mostly untouched by the horrors that surrounded it. He approached the rotten door cautiously. Entering the building almost timidly one thought crossed his mind, he was finally home.

Erik was going to kill the illusion mage as soon as he tracked him down. Having to rely on purely scent alone to track the mage down was a pain in the ass. Erik admits that tracking this way was not his strong suit. He much prepared using his hearing over it, but with his friends stupid magic it didn’t work on him.

He hoped he wasn’t getting his guild lost as he’d never hear the end of their complaints. Finally after what must of been a good 15 minuets of weaving around ruins they arrived at a house. 

“Oi Macbeth you in here?” he yells approaching what was left of the door.

Sighing in frustration Erik entered and there standing stock still amongst the ruins of what had been someone’s possessions, was Macbeth. The mage was frozen in place eyes locked on something only he could see.  
Erik slowly approached the man who still hadn’t given any indication that he’d heared him enter. 

“Macbeth what the fuck was this all about weve been chasing you for ages.” The slayer grumbles standing next to him.

Stepping round him he could then see exactly what Macbeth had frozen at. Were as the front of the house had been destroyed it had clearly been from decay over time. However the back of the house was a different story.

What had once been a small kitchen now lay in pieces he couldn’t even make out what furniture had once adorned the small room. Shattered glass and splinted wood seem to litter all surfaces. The backdoor had been kicked of its hinges and lay strewn against the opposite wall.  
Then Eriks eyes tracked down to the exact spot as Macbeths and he saw it. A long dried pool of what he assumed must of been blood. 

Something had died in that spot and willing to bet that something had been human.

The rest of the guild had filed into the small building making the small house feel even smaller. They were all waiting for Macbeth to explain.

“She was to weak for them to see any point in taking.” Macbeth states breaking the silence of the room.

“Who was Mid?” Erik asks eyes locked on his.

“Mother.” He replied.

“Is this your...” he didn’t even get to finish the sentence before Macbeth nodded.

They didn’t know much about each others pasts from before the tower. None of them enjoyed bringing up old memories of happier times. Hed picked up bits and pieces over the years Richards and Soranos siblings how Sawyer never met his biological parents. Hed told them about his stints in orphanages after his mother abandoned him as a baby.

He had also heard brief stories on Macbeth actual father during the whole clock incident. How the man had worked for the Heartfilias back in the day and wasn’t around much. Macbeth had however never brought up his mother.

“Thats fucked up.” Is all he could manage to say. How do you respond to that statement and all the pain behind it. 

Macbeth turned and smiled in response melancholy evident in his expression.

Erik didn’t even want to know what was going through his head. The fact he was reliving his mothers death, and the day he was taken was a lot to handle at once.

“You think anything’s salvageable?” Macbeth asks quietly a small tinge of hope in his voice.

“We can help you look round.” Erik response not voicing his fears that the house was far to decayed for much to have survived.

“Its going to get dark soon Erik, were going to find a place to set up camp you can join us later.” Jellal states, Erik nods in response watching the guild file out. 

“Want to start upstairs i don’t think much could of survived down here?” Erik asks feeling bad when the other mage flinched at the reminder of the destruction of his once home.

Macbeth made his way slowly to the stairs Erik hot on his heals. Making there way gingerly up the rotting staircase Erik prayed it wouldn’t collapse during their ascent. 

Upstairs was tiny only consisting of 3 rooms. The first of which Macbeth paused at briefly before moving swiftly on. The room had once obviously belong to him old toys and books littered the space. All slowly rotting away there was clearly not much that could probably be saved from the room.

Not wanting to invade his friends privacy further Erik quickly walked into the room Macbeth was curently rifling through.

It was still decayed but not as badly as the other room. He could still make out the colour of the walls and the bed was still neatly made.  
He stood watch as his friend tore the room apart in search of something. Erik wondered if he would of done the same in Macbeths place he never really had anything to call his own even before the tower. 

After the search went on for a good chunk of time Erik was about ready to call it a day when a sharp inhale drew his eyes to Macbeths form.  
In his hands was a small locked wooden box. Untouched from the devastation surrounding it. 

“Erik can you ...” he didn’t need to finish the sentence before Erik was beside him. Gently taking the box out of his hands letting just a tiny bit of his poison touch the locking mechanism the box sprang open. 

Handing it back to the other mage who placed it carefully on the bed. Erik could see the man visibly steal himself as he slowly opened the box.

Inside was a note and a photo of three people all smiling at the camera. A small boy with dual coloured hair hand in hand with a woman who’s long white hair thrown over one shoulder. And with one of the brightest smiles Erik had ever seen. There was also a tall man next to them smiling down at the scene black hair and red eyes face alight with fondness at the pair. 

“I’d forgotten what they looked like.” Macbeth mumbles in awe. 

He watched as the illusionist read the note slowly the mage folded it back up neatly and tucked it and the photo into one of his pockets.

“You ok Mid?” He asks. Macbeth nods once  
visibly holding back tears, “You know I ain’t going to judge you for crying.” 

That seemed to be the final straw if you told Erik his day would end with Macbeth sobbing on his shoulder he’d of though you crazy. But here they were surrounded in the ruins of the past Macbeth crying harder then he'd ever seen him cry before. 

Sobs finally slowing down Macbeth finally pulled away. Swaying on his feat on exhaustion Eric knew he’d probably end up carrying the man back to camp at some point.

“You ready to go?” he asks Macbeth far to tired to begin to formulate a response just grunted in agreement.

Half carrying the mage out of the house he slowly began yo track the others.

“Father survived.” Macbeth muttered it took Erik a split second of panic to realise he didn’t mean Brain.

“That who left the note?” 

“Umhum" Was the response.

“He knew about the Seis and Crime Sorciere.” 

“What did he say about it.” If the man had said anything negative about his sons life he was not apposed to committing another murder.

“He said he was glad id finally found a new home and was safe.” Macbeth mumbles words starting to slur. 

“You going to find him?” Erik was not so secretly terrified of the other mage leaving. 

“No I don’t need him any more I’ve got a new family now.” And with that the last of Macbeths energy faded and once again Erik had to carry his dead weight back to the others.

Erik may have never really had a proper home before but he was glad he’d found one now in this group of ex criminals.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again unedited its 4 am ill edit all of them on Sunday hopefully 🤣 ill probs re read this and none of it'll make sense please let me know if it doesn't lol


End file.
